Texas Skateboard Horrorland Zombie Activity 3
Texas Skateboard Horrorland is the first episode of the second season of Wild Grinders. This episode focuses the SkateyOh's contest being held at the haunted house. Resentfully, The Grinders, except for Lil Rob, are transformed into zombies. Synopsis Part 1 The episode initiates in a setting of the SkateyOh's factory. Skatey the Skunk works on his duty as a night guard, but he discovers a sly sound. Skatey notices that the refrigerator ran out of milk, as he starts to have a meltdown, before exiting the SkateyOh's factory. A man delivers some more milk to Skatey, but he was soon absent. After Skatey panicked and located outside, he soon spots Freddie, who becomes a fan of SkateyOh's and wants an autograph. Then, a lightning strikes the marquee and crushes Skatey, leaving Freddy, forcing him to sign the autograph, but Skatey grabs Freddy's leg, making him panic. In a Halloween day, we see Jack Knife flying to a spider web, Emo Crys, grabbing his skateboard out of the well scaring Goggles, and Spitball, falling down to the well that Emo gets out. Lil Rob and Meaty arrives at the skate park, looking concerned about the Halloween decorations, while Flipz explains about the Skatey-Oh's Scare-a-Polooza event is being held. Jack Knife wondered a flashback of the Dodge Pumpkin contest that he lost. Meanwhile, Skatey the Spiny Tailed Iguana shows up as a new mascot of Skatey-Oh's, as the Grinders gets concerned about missing Skatey the Skunk. Jay Jay proclaimed about Skatey the Brown bear, who was disqualified from being a mascot and attacking everybody around Sprawl City. the iguana declared that the contest will be held in a haunted house of Demonstein; whoever stayed in the house the longest wins the contest. Lil Rob gets excited of this contest, but the Grinders are still worried about it. This Halloween night, everybody, especially Stubford Hucksterball, arrived to the House of Demonstein. A trick is shown that Meaty disguises himself as Frankenstein, scaring every person except for Rob. The Grinders enter the House of Demonstein, but hear a long scratch, coming from a cereal box-headed Skatey the Skunk, with spoons on his fingers. Then, the Grinders spot a coffin room, and the house locks itself for about four times. The Grinders, except for Rob and Emo, are frightened, while Jay Jay peed his pants on purpose. Jack Knife did not noticed that Skatey the Skunk is scaring them, so they exit out of the coffin room and to the weird staircases that they skated on. The Grinders landed to the room, where the TV turns on to Skatey, revealing himself as a pseudonym Crunchy Face. Rob changes the channel and turns the TV off, humiliating Crunchy Face. Jack Knife wants to try to humiliate Crunchy, but he did not click the TV off, which Crunchy Face creates a trap in front of the Grinders. However, they are destroyed. Crunchy Face explains about his doomed past. After the accident, the Skatey-Oh's company fired Skatey, and finds a replacement of the iguana, and his parents are deceased in the same way happened to Skatey. Crunchy decides to release Zombies-Oh's, a counterpart of Skatey-Oh's, so everypne can transform into zombies. The Grinders are surrounded by zombies, which leads into a "to be continued" motif. Part 2 Part 2 initiates outside of the House of Demonstein, where we can see a dead narrator, reviewing the first part that we've have watched. Now, we return to the Grinders. Rob suggested that the gang are going to pass through the traps to evade the zombies, but all, except Lil Rob, failed. Jack Knife accidently stepped on a trap and knocked a marquee in front of Crunchy Face. However, Crunchy is still alive and assaulted Jack Knife, making every Grinder to escape from him. Sadly enough, Jack Knife is the first one to eat Zombie-Oh's, which transform him into a zombie. Zombie Jack Knife chomps Goggles' left arm, which leads an audience in panic and get bitten by him. Now Goggles is a zombie, and the remaining Grinders escaped from the Zombies. Rob and Jay Jay are the remaining Grinders left, before Emo, Meaty, and Spitball are contaminated by the curse. Outside, Stubford wears his Lil Rob costume, while Lackey wears a Meaty costume. Flipz only wears her fantasy costume. The three locate the House of Demonstein, and Flipz is the first to enter, but was now captured by Emo Crys and Spitball. Stubford forces Lackey to go get the candy from the zombies, so they gave it to him, but was not captured, and transformed into a zombie. Lackey appears quickly to devour Stubford, but he escapes from him and runs by Jay Jay. Instead of staying with Stubford, Jay Jay sacrificed himself to be eaten. Stubford is also bitten by Meaty. Meanwhile, Rob enters the last room, filled with cereals by not just zombies, but every supernatural creatures around Sprawl City. Rob now finds Freddy, hiding behind a load of cereal boxes. Freddy tells Lil Rob that Crunchy Face forces him to eat the Werewolf-Oh's. Rob takes his last glance at his zombified Grinders, and Crunchy forces him to eat the Stubford-Oh's, before escaping with Freddy to the exit. Freddy generally transformed himself into a werewolf (Freddy's has been eating the Werewolf-Ohs as mentioned earlier). Rob was unable to escape from the zombies, but finally, the iguana rises up and congratulates Rob for winning the contest. Th eiguana then gets attacked by the zombies. Lil Rob wants Crunchy to return being Skatey the Skunk again, so the Grinders can build their own design of the skate park. Skatey accepts the explanation with his crying joy. By returning Lil Rob's friends neutral, Crunchy Face created the Antidote I-Ohs, which cures everyone from being night creatures. Lil Rob challenged everyone to a game of SK8, and Jay Jay is last to lost the challenge. Rob forces Jay Jay to eat the Stubford-Oh's. Everyone else transformed into Stubford, especially Emo Crys. Characters Main Characters *Lil Rob *Meaty *Goggles *Jack Knife *Jay Jay *Emo Crys *Spitball *Skatey the Skunk/Crunchy Face Supporting Characters *Stubford Hucksterball *Officer Lackowski *Flipz *Freddie *Spiny-Tailed Iguana *Satan (background character) *Skatey's parents Major Events *The Grinders make their zombie appearances for the second time. *Flipz, Stubford, and Lacowski made their first time as zombies. *This is Lil Rob's first time to evade being transformed into a zombie. *Freddie transforms himself into a werewolf, instead of a zombie. Trivia Original *This is the first episode to have Rod Amador as the director, replacing Ron Doucet. *This will be the second episode to be released in Halloween. **'Texas Skateboard Horrorland Zombie Activity 3' is typically the first episode to be produced by the Canadian TV broadcast Teletoon. *This is the second episode to have two parts, preceded by Gnarly Craft. *This episode represents the first season's finale, but it was the second season's premiere. *'Texas Skateboard Horrorland Zombie Activity 3' is scheduled to be re-aired on October 28th temporarily. *This episode marks Lee Harrell's first voice appearance of Meaty, replacing Sterling "Steelo" Brim. *The opening theme and "WILD GRINDERS" shout appear during an episode for the first time. *This is the second time we see Flipz sporting her costume from Gnarly Craft. *This episode could be possible if Flipz, Stubford, and Officer Lacowski are afraid of the zombified Grinders; however in a surprise, they are shown to be unafraid in Wild Zombies. *This episode has the longest title so far in any of the episodes. Allusions *The episode title is a parody of these two Halloween titles: The Texas Chainsaw Massacre and Paranormal Activity 3. *There are several of horror films allusions in this episode: **Emo Crys, climbing out of the well, could be a reference of The Ring. It is also the second time the Wild Grinders series use The Ring allusion, after Scream a Little Scream, performed by Goggles. **Crunchy Face's spoons, on his fingers, are keying an antagonist Freddy from Nightmare on Elm Street. **Crunchy Face asks "Wanna play a game?", which bears an allusion to the Saw series character Billy the Puppet's quote "I want to play a game." **Meaty and Goggles' shouts "Here's Meaty" and "There's Meaty!" are allusions of The Shining. *"Meaty-doo! Where are you?" is parody of "Scooby-Doo! where are you?". Running Gags *Spitball, saying "What's a well doing in the middle of a skate park?!", becomes a late and re-modified running gag of Jack Knife's quote "What's a (insert word or phrase here) doing in the middle of a skate park?!" from Search for Master Sensei. *A running gag includes "That's our Jack Knife." in a sitcom fashion, and is used three times (the last one is a zombie tone, of course). The final one is an Emo Crys version ("That's our Emo."), being merged into Stubford. *Lil Rob shouts "NOOOOOOO!!!" three times. Animation Errors *It is unknown that Flipz, Stubford, and Lackey switched from their costumes to their original clothes, when transformed into zombies. Gallery First Look Haunted House Entrance.jpg Coffin Room.jpg Haunted Hallways.jpg Door to Basement.jpg Ridiculous Stairs.jpg Ridiculous Hallways START!.jpg Skatey Ohs Nighttime.jpg Skatey Ohs Hallway Factory.jpg Zombie Ohs Commercial Kitchen.jpg Lil' Rob Halloween.png|Lil Rob's clothing is re-edited in a Halloween inspiration Official Art Crunchy Face Poster.png|The episode's promotional Halloween poster in 2014. Screenshots TSHZA3 Part 2 Title Card.png|Part 2 Title Card Crunchy Face on TV.png|Crunchy inside a television Zombie-Ohs.png|ZombieOh's JK with cereal.png|Jack Knife mauling the ZombieOh's, before in zombie form Halloween Costumes.png|Flipz does not look satisfied with Stubford's costume. Werewolf Freddy.png|A surprised Rob being chased by a Werewolf Freddy. Jayford.png|Jay Jay was Stubford Stubbies.png|Everyone as Stubfords Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Special Episodes Category:Wild Grinders Category:Featured Articles